Chris' trailer
Chris' trailer is a 1960"The Airstream Mystique", Michael Blumfield, , January 16, 1993 that serves as Chris Stevens' residence. The trailer is located next to Lake. Episodes * "Brains, Know-How, and Native Intelligence" (1-2), Joel visits Chris' trailer to check up on his healing after Maurice roughed him up * "A Kodiak Moment" (1-7), a knocked a tree though the side of the trailer (in dialog) * "Aurora Borealis" (1-8), Chris works on his sculpture by the trailer and his newly discovered half-brother Bernard Stevens stays with Chris in the trailer * "Goodbye to All That" (2-1), Chris mentions on-air that a "nice little out at Kipnuk Lake fell over last Friday night and flattened my trailer like the proverbial pancake causing me to join the growing ranks of the nation's homeless" and that he is living at KBHR until the spring thaw when he can repair his "beautiful home" * "Spring Break" (2-5), Ed, acting private investigator, in dialog, says he went to Chris' trailer and found Ruth-Anne's electric toothbrush * "Only You" (3-2), Chris talks with his sexual encounters, Pattie and Linda, about his infatuation with Irene, the optometrist * "Roots" (3-7), Bernard once again shows up, after Chris dreams of going to Africa, and stays in the trailer * "Northern Lights" (4-18), a homeless veteran asks Chris where he sleeps and if he has any extra room there but Chris says Bernard is staying at his trailer * "Kaddish for Uncle Manny" (4-22), Chris and Bernard train at the trailer to fight the Miller brothers * "Jaws of Life" (5-3), Chris tunes his motorcycle at the trailer and talks to his sexual encounter Carla; later at The Brick, Chris refers to himself as "pathetic trash out there in that leaky trailer" * "First Snow" (5-10), Chris feels better in a confined space (which is why he lives in a trailer) ever since he was in prison * "The Letter" (6-4), young Maggie waits outside's Chris' trailer for "one more look" and regular Maggie comments, "I can just see you trying to fit all that furniture into that trailer"; a little while later, Joel rides up on Chris' motorcycle * "Up River" (6-8), Chris has the trailer , adding a new (the trailer is shown in previous episodes with and without a deck), but gets frustrated with his contractor, eventually having a through the whole experience: Joel: So I gather you're over your about the remodel, huh? Chris: Well, yeah, that remo shock is a distant . Great lesson. Real , though, you know? Joel: No, what do you mean? Chris: Well, a guy like me tries to get his space together, put a on it and the universe, with it's big paw, just slaps it down like a , you know, ruins everything. The next thing you know, I'm homeless, cast out like some sap kneeling in the mud. ... Well, the thing is, Joel, what's a house? It's a , right? For the . Isn't that what it's all about? You got to tear down the old before you can build the new. You know, you gotta before you can find it. Universe whacked my house...it was really whacking my mind, you see. Let go. Give up, man. Throw out all those old plans and stick your face in the here and now. Whether this works out, or it doesn't, I'm a free man. Gallery ne5-3 Holling visiting Chris' trailer.jpg|Holling visiting Chris' trailer ne6-8 Chris' trailer and Harley.jpg|Chris' trailer and Harley ne6-8 Maurice drives up to Chris' trailer.jpg|Maurice drives up to Chris' trailer under construction ne6-8 sculpture on Chris' trailer.jpg|Sculpture on Chris' trailer References External links * Chris' Airstream from Northern Exposure (allegedly bought from some guy named Eric in 2008) Category:Locations Category:Vehicles